<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home- Harry Potter Songfic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496937">Home- Harry Potter Songfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts throughout the years, Home, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts throughout the years. Listen to Home by Machine Gun Kelly for the full experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home- Harry Potter Songfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Home’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘A place where I can go’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Innumerable candles were hovering mid-air over four, long, crowded, tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle- </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘To take this off my shoulders’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a sea of long pointed hats; each of the house tables lined with students, their faces glimmering- </p><p>
  <em><strong>‘Someone take me home’</strong> </em>
</p><p>They were safe inside the cavernous, torch-lit Entrance Hall, with its magnificent marble staircase- </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Home’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The four long house tables in the great hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘A place where I can go’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> -illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted across the hall- </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘To take this off my shoulders’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>-The staff table set up at the top of the hall- </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Someone take me home’ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In his mind’s eye, Harry seemed to see the scarlet steam engine. It had left nearly six hours ago. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Someone take me home’</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>